Misleading Fate
by SilvermistFox
Summary: This is a story base in modern times. Daine is a wildlife expert that never thought much for the human race and neither did she bother to involve herself with them unless it concerns the animals. However she will find that Fate has something more install for her life than she could imagine.
1. The Wildlife Expert

**The Immortals, Tamora Pierce**  
**  
Chapter 1: The Wildlife Expert**

Daine, otherwise known as Veralidaine Sarrasri, is a widely traveler and protector of the animals, hoping from one nature reserve to the next. However what many do not know of is her other more _unique_ abilities that she had been told since young to keep it hidden by her mother. It was something that she found later to be useful and held her path her life in the future. Animals were her life and much as she tried to go out and enjoy her life like any other normal girls her age, it never did suited her, preferring to be with her animals or at least be with a good book and a cup of hot chocolate.

She like it that life is really simple and straightforward, however there were times when she hated how her mind seem to be playing tricks upon her. There was no one else as unique as her she found, and worried that perhaps her _gift_ meant otherwise until on night when she saw her Guardian animal talking to her. Anyone by then would have found it to be crazy, but if it were not for the evidence, she would not dare to think otherwise. Still nothing changes what she truly loves about animals and dedicating most of her life to them.

She looked up to the sky that was slowly being painted by the morning sun, as Daine let her mind wandered, breathing in the fresh air that the African nature reserve has to offer her. At times like this much as she wish for the world to be just as perfect and untouched as this, she knows well that mankind are slowly killing mother nature, and it saddened her. There was also another reason, much as she loves being around some people, but Daine found the city to be rather suffocating and how much everyone seem to be rushing about like busy bees and ants. However here in the open nature, Daine found herself to be free to be one with nature and one with the animals. That was not just all, but she too learned from the ancient tribes that still remained here in the indigenous places of how they preserve and honor nature. It was a fascination to her as she more than often would stay with the various tribe learning of their culture, habit and skills.

To many they will think that she was perhaps a little too much over the top devoted to what she does, but to her, it was like a hobby, a getaway for her. To the city-dwellers, they will not understand of the cause that she is for, or of her weird devotion to learning so much. Daine sighed visibly, knowing well that it was hard to change the people's perspective in wildlife, especially to stop poachers as well. It worries her as each day she found out from the animals themselves of more missing cases if not a few more dead resident whenever she could not find them. Though she had published a few books, written a few articles, even posting videos onto the World Wide Web and even documentaries, however her causes were slow in gaining recognition amongst the younger ones and adults, but poaching was still on the rise.

Her greatest wish was for them to be able to live in peace within the grounds of the nature reserve that was meant for them, and not worry about poachers trespassing into the grounds to hunt for their skin, healing properties, and other bodily goods. Daine shivered at the thought of it should she be in their position, screaming and hurting so badly but there was no one there to save them. There were many things to do that day as Daine walked back to camp, watching as her various other group members slowly woke up and going about each of their duties as she helped out around the camp. They have a new campaign ahead of them and she was one of the few the pioneered in it, and she intended to make this a success.

Everyone knows that she is a stubborn person, and most of the time unless it benefited the animals, Daine will not appear on television, even rejecting a few that she deemed to be too condescending, saying that they will not bring the right ideas across. And the headache that she has caused her manager was something that they too had to no choice but to work with her as Daine herself is a celebrity in their world, and yet she does not care.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Everyone

This is the first time I am writing within this category and hope that you enjoy this story and where it might lead to. Enjoy~!


	2. The Corporate Expert

**The Immortals, Tamora Pierce**  
**  
Chapter 2: The Corporate Expert**

It was by chance that Numair had the opportunity to meet Daine for the first time, a fairly exotic looking young lady whom he was not expecting to meet. He had in fact not planned on going to a conference that she was invited down for, but was instead there to actually court a lady that had caught his attention. The conference being one of the many social issues that had been going about for many years was an added bonus and brought to him quite a few good insights. And also not to mention a few new interests in the _heart_, an interesting conference like this was really, _captivating_.

Throughout the conference, Numair could not help but to actively participate and question the social issue itself as he more than often pit himself against her. Though he admit that she had unquestionably answered him to satisfactory and for some of it, Numair had let it go, deeming to let her win for that particular round. However by the time the Conference had come to an end, the original reasoning as to why he was there, was long lost when the conference had captured his attention. Had it not been for his date to come and get him, Numair would not have torn himself away from the heated discussion that was going on.

The conference was invigorating, and very much stimulating she found that was also perhaps because of the male that was participating so actively during her talk. She had at first thought that a male as good looking as him, was just there for appearance sake and to make it look good on the other, it was rather rare these days for males like him to be of an intellectual, however she was glad for it, that at least her conference benefited him as well. However for Numair something else had caught his attention, instead of paying attention to his date, his mind was on the guest speaker and a particular _Gift_ that she has. As though sensing something, Daine felt a chill ran down her back, one that she could not decipher whether or not it is a good or bad one.

Daine who was there to stay in the City for a while, she caught up with a few work acquaintances, Miri being one, she was a recent graduate and working with one of the larger aquariums in Florida, but here in the City for the same Conference in which she was invited to. She remembered the first day of University where they met in orientation and hit it off immediately. Miri is a sweet young girl and sometimes a tough nut to crack when it concern something that she strong believe in. Communication between them is tedious, mostly due to the location in which Daine is usually in, and very much limited when it comes to internet connection, sometimes none at all. Daine is perfectly fine with it, however she does keep on her a satellite phone and a normal hand phone on her at all times just in case she would need it.

Tonight as she waited for Miri in her hotel's lounge, her thoughts wandered to her animals in the reserve and what they would be doing. However what she had least expected was the meeting with the other male that had constantly raised many questions during her talk. Daine smiled shyly, not doing really well with being around someone that she does not know, especially one as appealing in looks as him. Numair Salmalín, is a man of good looks and it does not surprises Kagome that he was there to meet with a date. However she was really surprise when she was told that he was there to have a chance meeting with her to further discuss about what she had talked about during the Conference. Daine had at first been somewhat hesitant about it but as he continued to raise interesting topics that struck a note with her, they could not stop. If it were not for Miri who came up apologizing to her profusely, both Daine and Numair would have been perfectly contented discussing and debating over the various means that will be best for the animals.

With Miri's appearance, it had placed their discussion on hold and with the proper introduction made, Numair took his leave with a charming smile as he left the two females alone. Miri was the first to break into excitement, immediately asking Daine if she knows just who Numair Salmalín, but instead of waiting for an answer, was quick to give the necessary information and apparently, his full biography as Daine took a sip of her drink. Her friend is someone easily made excitable, but is also the one that kept Daine up to date on the latest things and whatever else she was missing out in the world of the humans. Though for this instance, Daine was glad for it as it does build an image in her mind of what kind of a person Numair was like, however like her animal friends, she likes to give the person the benefit of doubt, as the media in this modern day can be harsh and unreliable for truth just for sales.

One thing that she found rather uncalled for, was that the drinks for their table that night was fully paid for and enough to pay off for a couple more drinks to which got Miri all excited again. Daine merely smile and told her to not put her hopes up too high for anything and they parted that night after catching up on nearly a year's worth of things. One thing that she was glad for however was the new interest in caring for animals that Daine had struck in Numair Salmalín, a businessman working in one of the top corporations in America.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Hello and I hope that you enjoy this story up til now, and have a great weekend!

To Emily  
Thank you so much! I can understand how you feel regarding to that, I too feel sad that there are not many fan fictions here for this series, however I too wish that there are more that will come forth to write more. I hope that you enjoy this new update! Have a great weekend.


End file.
